


Consenting to Romance

by The Space Bard (GraceJordan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Kirk, First Kiss, M/M, Turbolift Kiss, dominant spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceJordan/pseuds/The%20Space%20Bard
Summary: Kirk has been falling for his first officer for months now, but is losing his patience in getting the Vulcan to get the message
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	Consenting to Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://incorrectly-quoted-queers.tumblr.com/

Kirk didn’t know falling in love could ever be offensive. 

He’d spent his entire life falling in love with people, be it a beautiful actress or irresistible space rogue. It was like tripping over his own heart was in his blood. It’d always been easy, too; he never questioned his feelings, just let his hands, mouth, smile do the talking and everything else fell in line. 

But every time he looked at his second-in-command, watched him walk across the bridge with his hands tucked neatly behind his back, it was like his instincts were all wrong. 

After all, trying to romance a Vulcan wasn’t like anything he’d ever experienced. 

Try to invite him for dinner? Damned man spends half of it going over reports, the other half frowning over the impracticalities of human desserts.

Try to ask about his life? Get a disturbingly detailed chronicle of his family tree, including ages of birth, death, and their blood types. 

Try to pull him close in a secluded hallway? The man insisted that they didn’t need the extra body heat, and that the Captain should get him temperature checked. 

Bones was particularly displeased with having to hear Jim bemoan that one. 

All he had left was trying to make his intentions clear but-

Well, Jim Kirk was used to letting everything else do the talking when it came to romance. Not quite his mouth. And, especially not when stating his intentions. 

Most people knew what his damned bedroom eyes meant in the first place, not asking him if he’d been getting enough sleep lately because he couldn’t keep his eyes wide open.

In all honesty, most people would’ve turned him off from trying so hard in the first place. Captain Kirk liked a chase, but only so far as to the holodeck, if one caught his drift. Spock was making him run around the entire uncharted galaxy and he was still getting nowhere. 

But the Vulcan was different. Because underneath all those blase rejections was someone who cared deeply for Jim, openly, honestly. And Kirk was absolutely mad about the man for it. 

He was absolutely going to lose his entire mind though, if things kept on going like this. Was Spock really that oblivious or was he the helpless puppy dog of a man who didn’t have any interest in the contents of his clothes or the color of his bedsheets?

For all his extra patience because of their delicate work situation, Jim wasn’t game to keep this game going for much longer. 

After a long day of sensor readings, Jim did everything he could to corner the angular, pointy-eared man in the turbo-lift. If he was a betting man, he’d say that eyebrow lift was the Vulcan equivalent of a smile, seeing the Captain walk in. 

But also Kirk was slightly running himself ragged, looking for any signs, so he might just be seeing things that meant absolutely nothing. 

Feeling his blood boiling, his hands shaking, Kirk just decided to take the leap, no matter how dumb it sounded. “Spock, I have feelings for you. Romantic ones.”

“I know, Captain.” 

The straight face on the Vulcan almost made Kirk scrape his own face straight into the wall. “Oh?

“Correct. You made your intentions fairly clear. For a human, at least.”

Kirk’s left eye twitched. “And you...?”

“It does not matter.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Spock turned to look at Kirk more directly. “I found it illogical to engage you in these actions when we are the leaders of this vessel. A short-lived romance between us is not worth the discontent it would cause.” 

“Spock, I’m not that much of a space slut.”

The Vulcan frowned. “I would not call you a slut, but you have engaged in sexual intercourse with 78 partners throughout our mission thus far, and none of those relations lasted more than a week.” 

Crossing his arms, Jim was not exactly pleased with the redness he could feel growing on his face. Tried to get the Vulcan alone, to rile him up, and instead he was the one getting blasted. “Well, none of them were you.”

“And what does that mean, Captain?”

“You’re here.” When Spock kept that annoying, all-knowing eyebrow raised, Kirk explained, “I don’t just mean that you’re here on the ship. I mean that you’re here for me. No one I felt deeply for was ever here for me, as I am. They always wanted me to be someone different, to stay by their side for them.” Kirk could barely look at Spock, because it felt so embarrassing to say it all out loud, but he didn’t shut himself up, either. He was tired of staying shut up. Shutting up was for people who quit, and he wasn’t going to quit Spock without a real, honest shot. “You stay for me, and for yourself, because a starship officer is who you are. And you’re damn excellent.” 

There was a silence between them, the kind that was relatively... unusual for them. Even if they disagreed, or were busy, there was always some sort of low-level prattling going on. 

Before Kirk could try to fill the space himself again, though, the Vulcan pressed a hand to his chest and said, “Then I consent to romantic feelings for you.” And before Jim could properly respond to that, those dark eyes closed and Spock leaned down and kissed him. 

Even though gentle wasn’t quite Jim’s style, it fit Spock. Not exactly chaste and emotionless, but neither impractical. That made it all Jim ever wanted. 

When the Vulcan pulled away, he stood straight forward, aligned with Kirk’s shoulders again. “We will now take steps towards a deeper relationship. Meet me for dinner at 1900 hours?” 

Jim, wide-eyed and wordless, stared up at Spock. He just gave a vacant nod. 

“Good.” And after he walked out of the turbo-lift, Spock added, “And wear the green tunic. It suits you.”

As the doors shut behind the Vulcan, Jim stood there, alone and flummoxed. 

Holy hell. He was doomed. The Vulcan was damned straightforward, once they communicated a little better. 

And worse, Kirk found it helplessly attractive.

But he didn’t have too much time to lose, thinking about that. He had a date in an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time I posted a Spirk fic, tbh
> 
> I do commissions if you want more Star Trek! I am a super Trekkie and love writing about it (and Mass Effect and Witcher).  
> (Check out my Tumblr):  
> https://incorrectly-quoted-queers.tumblr.com/


End file.
